Kim Heather and Harry Potter: 1 book
by Kimmy Snape
Summary: Harry has a sister in her four year. And Harry in first year.


Chapter one

The Girl and Boy Who Lived

Prologue:

I was born one hundred years before I was born into my brother Harry's family. There were 3 girls including me. My older sister's name was Kim Heather Dumbledore. My younger sister was Kim Heather Weasley. The three of us are daughters of Gryffindor. There was another family in town that had three boys. The oldest brother was Lucius Malfoy, the one my age was Manoru Chiba and the youngest was S. Snape. My sisters and I were in love with them. Manoru Chiba was two years apart from me. He and I have power over fire. My oldest sister and Lucius Malfoy controlled water. The youngest pair had power to control the earth. If either my sisters and I or the 3 brothers work as a family, we can control the air. Those three boys were the sons of Slytherin. I had the ability to speak the languages of various animals, including Parseltongue. I was the only one out of the six who could do this.

The girl was named Kim Heather Potter, who was four years old. I was that girl. Harry and I had the same birthday. I tried to protect my bother, Harry James Potter. I bent down in front of him and wrapped my arms around him. I looked back and saw someone coming. There was fire coming toward Harry and myself. I didn't know I had caused the fire. I didn't want my brother to die. Then Voldemort used a curse, "Avada Kedavra." As I hovered over my brother I held him tight. The fire kept going. It hit Harry's forehead first and then my back, so I screamed. Then I saw Sirius Black, my godfather, try to protect both of us. He gives us to Hagrid.

The same day, Professor McGonagall watches Dursley family, as cat. Dumbledore told McGonagall "Harry and Kim Potter will live there." "You can't mean the people who live here," cried McGonagall, pointing at number four. "Dumbledore you can't. Harry and Kim Potter come and live here." Dumbledore told her "Hagrid's bring them."

Hagrid ride motorcycle that can fly. He arrives in Privet Drive. Then gives Harry and Kim to Dumbledore. "Could I – could I say good-bye to them, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent over his great, shaggy head over Harry first and kissed him and then me. I was still sleeping. He gave us what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. I opened my eyes and wiped off the scratchy slobber. It felt so funny. Dumbledore gives me letter as I woke up. "What this for?" I said. " For your Aunt and Uncle" said Dumbledore calmly. I go back to sleep. Few hour later, I woke up when Aunt screamed. I give my Aunt letter. " To Kim and Harry Potter – who girl and boy who lived."

Seven years later, I was eleven years old. I was old enough to go to the park myself. I walked to the park and sat down. It was very peaceful. I didn't want to burn myself on the back again. I noticed an owl sitting on the tree with big eyes open. I was puzzled and wondered why because owls are not supposed to be there at night. Even I knew that. So I just ignored it. Then I walked through the park but the owl kept following me. It was weird! Then, I noticed it was holding something. I told the owl, "Go sit over there!" and it came out in owl language. I had no idea I could talk to owls. But it moved to the other tree and sat down. It started talking to me and gave me a letter. When I opened the letter it said, " _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begin September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Your sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

I read the letter carefully again. I thought to myself, "I really don't want to be separated from my brother. I know what happened to my brother and me. " The last time I was dreaming about what happened to us. My back has a large scar in a shape of lightening and my brother has the same shape on his forehead. It has caused me pain through the years and I remember what happened.

So I wrote the letter back to this strange person and I said,

" _Dear Whomever,_

_I will not be entered Hogwarts until my brother enters Hogwarts. I really want to stay with him. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kim Heather Potter"_

I gave the letter to the owl. I told him to go to Hogwarts and it flew off.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Vanishing Glass

Four years later, I was 14 years old and my brother was ten. The room where I lived held no sign at all that another boy and girl lived in that house. Yet, Kim Heather was still sleeping there, but not for long. Her Aunt woke up and her shrill voice made the first noise of the day. "Up! Get up! Now!"

Kim woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again. "Are you up yet?" I said, "Yes, I'm getting ready." "Well you need to get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon.. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." I said, "Oh great, it's Dudley's birthday" and another language came out of my mouth. "What did you say?" her aunt snapped through the door. I said, "Nothing, nothing…" I was almost ready to go. I put my shoes on, and then I walked to the door. I opened the door. I went into the kitchen and then I cooked for the Dursley family. After that, I went to get Harry.

I woke him up and said, "It's Dudley's birthday today." He complained, "I don't want to see Dudley, I want to be alone." I told him, "No, you know that. Come on, let's go!" I walked out and waited as he dressed himself. About twenty minutes later, Harry came out. We went downstairs together and cleaned up the mess Dudley left on the floor from his presents. I threw away the wrapping paper and helped Harry take the stuff upstairs. Aunt Petunia said, "Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." So we went to the zoo with a friend of Dudleys, named Piers.

The night before, Harry had a very happy dream that some relatives found them and took them from the Dursley's house. But they had one motorcycle in his dream and it was flying! I told him "motorcycles don't fly, Harry." The Dursley's had bought us cheap lemon pops. We licked them and I started watching the gorilla scratching its head. I thought I could understand what the gorillas said. It thought that was pretty weird! First owls, and now gorillas! I wondered if I was going through puberty. I heard a lot of funny things happened then, but I had never heard of anyone speaking with animals before. So I kept my mouth shut and didn't tell anyone I could understand them.

Along the way, I ran into Usagi, literally. We bumped each other as we were passing. I helped her up and said I was sorry. She replied in Japanese and I understand that too. She was telling me she was sorry. I then realized that I never heard a language that I didn't understand. Now this was getting pretty cool but I was still a little freaked out. So we talked a little bit in Japanese and walked around looking at some of the animals. I asked her if she knew anything about owls speaking to people and giving them letters. She said, "yes, for witches like me." But she said she never talked with an owl before. Usagi was eleven years old when I met her.

Then the Dursleys and I went to the reptile house. Harry and I spoke to the snake in its language. Dudley pushed Harry down to the ground and I jumped backwards. Before I knew that Dudley had pushed Harry I instinctively jumped backwards and realized I knew it would happen. I tried to help Harry but the glass in the snake pit disappeared. One year ago I had a dream about this. We got in trouble. We were sent to our rooms without dinner. I tried to tell them I didn't do anything and it was the truth. But they wouldn't listen.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Keeper of the Keys

Harry and I were sent to different schools. Mine was a school for all girls, and Harry's was a school for boys. I always worried about Harry during school because I never knew what went on with him over there. We were so happy school was over except Dudley and his gang. They came to visit us every single day. Pier even tried to kiss me and I pushed him away. Harry thought Piers, Dennis, Malcolm and Gordon were all big and stupid, and Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of them all. But I never said anything. Harry and I avoided them by staying out of the house.

One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform. Harry and I had to go to Mrs. Figg's house. We played outside because we hated being in the house. We played Hide and Seek.

"What's this?" Harry asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question. "Your new school uniform," she said. Harry looked in the bowl again. "Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet." "Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

I got the mail and looked carefully for those that were mine and Harry's. I found one and hid it. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never give me mail especially because they refuse to let us attend Hogwarts. So I kept all of our mail a secret and gave them the rest of the mail. At nighttime, Harry and I went upstairs to his room and I gave Harry his mail. I said, "You can't tell Aunt and Uncle about the mail." Whispering quietly. When Harry opened his letter, it was the same letter of invitation that I had gotten four years ago.

When we were at the park, I wrote replies to my mail and had the owl send them for me. I sent a reply to Harry's letter explaining that we were not allowed to attend Hogwarts. I wrote how our Aunt and Uncle would never let us go.

One day we heard a very loud BOOM! On our front door. It was Hagrid. "Anyway – Harry and Kim," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here, - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." I said, "who are you?" The giant chuckled. "True. I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." I replied, "I still don't know who you are." "Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts – yeh'll know all about Hogwarts o'course."

"er, er, I think so, but I'd have to say no" I said. Hagrid asked, " Have you read the letter?" "We did but we sent a reply back." Hagrid said, "we got your reply but we came to pick you up anyway." Harry and I replied together, "OK!"

* * *

Chapter Four

Going to Hogwarts

We talk about Gringotts. While we are going to somewhere we don't know where. I asked Hagrid "where we are going?" "We are going to Diagon Alley," said Hagrid. "where is di…di…di…what?" I asked. "Come and I will show yeh." Said Hagrid. "do yeh letter still?" "Yes we do," I said. I open the second latter. It said:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM_

_Fist-year students will require: _

_1) Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2) One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear _

_3) One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4) One winter cloak (black or silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOK_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_"The Standard Books of Spells" (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk_

_"A History of Silver Milenium" by Lauren Nagy_

_"Adverted Guide to Transfiguration" by Porche Limburger_

_"One Thousand Potions" by Petaluma Incules _

_"Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Annatto Kickon_

_" Muggles Studies: how they work way of livings" by Lazanus Flannelflogger_

_"The Dark Art-How they works" by Ralofo Glastter_

_"Lunarian Magic" by Serena Helio_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 4")_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

And we see Harry list's

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY 

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robe(black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat(black) for daywear_

_3. One pair of protective glove (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOK_

_All students should have a copy of the following:_

"_The Standard Books of Spells (Grade 1)" by Miranda Goshawk_

"_A History of Magic" by Bathilda Bagshot_

"_Magic Theory" by Adalbert Waffling  
"A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration" by Emeric Switch_

"_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi" by Phyllida Spore_

"_Magical Drafts and Potion" by Arsenius Jigger  
"Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" by Newt Scamander  
"The Dark Forces: A Guide Self-Protection" by Quentin Tririble_

_OTHER EQUIPNTION_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FISRT YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

"Can we buy these things in London?" I said "If yeh know where to go," said Hagrid. "This is it," said Hagrid, coming to halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's famous place." We are going inside. "I'm on Hogwarts Business," said Hagrid, clapping Harry and me. "Get off me," I said in fire. "Ouch" yelled Hagrid. "We need get going" I said. "Ok, let go!" said Hagrid.

Three up…two across…" he muttered. "Right, stand back Kim and Harry." He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered – it wriggle – in the middle, small hole appeared – it grew wider and wider – a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out to sight. "Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley." As we walk to Gringotts. "I have key" I said. "Show me so I make sure you don't same key." So I give Hagrid the key. He looked at the key and said, "This key, I never seen that before." I took back my key "Thank you, whatever " I said. We got there. I give the key and Hagrid give key and letter. We follow one of goblin. My vault is 001 And Goblin said, "That is ancient vault. That was belong to Gryffindors family." I took some gold, silver and bronze. Then we went to my brother's vault. Hagrid said "Gold are Galleon, silver is Sickles, and bronze is Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. Then we go to vault 713 have no keyhole. "Stand back," said goblin importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and it simply melted away. Something really extraordinary had to be inside this top security vault, Kim and Harry was sure, and I leaned forward eagerly, expecting to see fabulous jewels at the very least. I saw sparkles on the paper bag. Hagrid picked it up, it still sparkled and tucked it deep inside his coat. "Come on, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," said Hagrid.

"Might as well get yer uniforms," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Come on Harry" I said. We went into the store and Madam Malkin came towards us. She said, "Hogwarts, dears?" and we said, "yes." She gave us three uniforms each. Then Madam Malkin turned to me and said, "Don't forget about your hair dear. All young ladies get their hair care items from Madam Malkin." She beamed with pride and gestured behind her. I looked and saw the giant display case filled with hair color potions, and all sorts of things I had never seen before. One girl grabbed something that looked like a wand but had three tubes instead of just one and exclaimed, "Oh! This is just the same as Windlemira Vandersloot used in her movie "Wizards and the Muggles who want to be Wizards" Did you see how it did her hair? It looked so curly and all you have to do to make it work is say 'perm' and then throw it at the mirror like this –" And she threw it at the glass case instead of mirror. So, instead of her hair getting a perm, the glass grew hair so big and curly that all you could see were her arms wriggling and her screaming for scissors!

I looked at Madam Malkin with great disgust and told her " No thank you ma'am! I don't want any hair care items." As I turned to hurry out, I saw Harry talking with someone. I think I know who that boy is, his belongs to the Malfoy family. So, I drew up alongside Harry and glared at the boy. I would know his face anywhere, he looked exactly like his father. I dreamed about his father and remembered he was one of the sons of Slytherin. Seeing his son in real life made me feel very nervous. We left quickly to go buy some books; actually, I shoved Harry out the door as fast as I could.

When we got our books, I bought an extra one called, "Hogwarts, A History." So I could read up quickly about Hogwarts before I got there. Finally, we bought different sets of coats, gloves and hats. We each got a telescope, cauldron, scales, and phials. I chose crystal so we would know which was mine and which was Harry's.

Hagrid said, "Just yer wands left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh both birthday presents." I said, "you don't have to." We arrived to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. We went inside and I yelled, "Hello! Is anyone there?" Finally a man slid towards us on his ladder and asked, "Are you Kim Heather and Harry Potter?" We both said, "yes." We each tried different wands and it caused flashes of light and exploding noises that scared us! Finally we found the right ones. Harry's wand was very dangerous – it belonged to 'You Know Who.' My wand belonged to Kim Heather Potter Gryffindor. It was wooden but inside you could see fire. I got a second wand that belonged to Princess Serenity. That one was my favorite. It was bright white with gold flecks. The storeowner told me that I had left my wand there years ago and when I returned I could have it – so I didn't have to pay for that one. The new one cost 1 galleon and 3 silver coins, quite expensive! Harry's was 7 galleon but that didn't matter because no one was brave enough to buy that one even if they could afford it. So, Harry paid 7 whole galleons for it.

Hagrid helped Harry and I on to the train that would take us back to the Dursleys, then handed us an envelope. "Yer tickets for Hogwarts," he said. "First o' September – King's Cross – it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys , send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me… See yer soon, Harry and Kim." Harry 's owl name is Hedwig, and my owl name is Endymion.

We talked about things that were going on at Hogwarts. I think we need to talk with Uncle Vernon. "Er – Uncle Vernon?" I said. Uncle Vernon grunted to show he was listening. "er – We need to go to King's Cross tomorrow to go to Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon grunted again. "Would it be all right with you if you gave us a lift?" I asked. Another grunt. "Thank you." I said. I was supposed to go upstairs when Uncle Vernon actually spoke. " Funny way to go to a witches school on the train. Magic carpets all got punctures have they?" I did not say anything about that. He asked, "Where is this school, anyway?" I replied, "I don't know." I realized for the first time. I pulled out the tickets Hagrid gave me out my pocket. "I just take a train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock." I read. My aunt and uncle just stared at me. That night I went to a swimming pool for a going-away party from the Dursleys. I knew how to swim and was getting ready to teach Harry when I saw Dudley backing away from the edge of the pool. I yelled, "Hey Dudley, don't you know how to swim either? I can teach you when I'm done with Harry.' Dudley's face turned red with embarrassment and he yelled back, " Of course I can swim better than little pottyhead here." He ran full force all hundreds of his pounds of weight over our heads and into the pool. The splash was something like a tidal wave and as we waited for the water to even out we realized that Dudley was not coming up. Aunt Petunia screamed, "Get him! I can't believe you made my Dudders jump in the pool – how can you expect him to know how to swim. He's just a baby!" I said, "I never asked him to jump in the pool. But all right I'll go get him." So, I left Harry at the edge to learn another day. I said, "Hold on to the walls." I dove down and went to get Dudley. He was heavy even under the water, so I pushed up with all my might. It took everything I had to keep the flailing monster above the water without magic. I wondered how hard it would be to float him up with my magic. We went straight home with Uncle Vernon complaining the whole way they we had ruined our own good-bye party for poor Dudley. Harry leaned over and said, "Wasn't this a good-bye party for us?" Aunt Petunia shrieked, "Don't you back-talk your uncle Harry. Dudley has always wanted a pool party and we thought it would be a nice way to celebrate your leaving for him."

The next morning we packed; my arms were in such pain I could barely lift my things into the trunk. I called to Harry for help "Hey Harry, could you lend me a hand with this packing? My arms are exhausted and sore from saving Dudley last night." So I took only the lightest things I had. Harry put all the heavy stuff in his trunk. We finished just in time to leave. We drug our trunks downstairs but Uncle Vernon came and got them beaming with joy and in a hurry to get us out of his house. Off we went to the train station.

At the train station, we saw a platform nine and a platform ten but no platform nine and three-quarters. Harry decided to keep staring at the wall hoping to see something. I looked around and noticed someone who was using the word "Muggles" in their conversation. I decided to follow him and then he disappeared. A strange arm came out of nowhere and motioned to me to follow. I looked around grabbed Harry and we pushed our trunks toward the mysterious arm at a running pace, scared to death of smacking the wall. When we opened our eyes we saw not a wall, not bloody noses, but a large group of people waiting for a train and no more train station. I looked around me and above was a sign that said "Platform nine and three-quarters: Hogwarts Express at eleven o'clock." I was so relieved. We loaded our trunks and boarded the train. We saw to twins who were in the group we followed onto the platform and they came back trying to help me load up my stuff. One of them looked at Harry and exclaimed, "Cool! What's that!" referring to the lightening shaped scar on his forehead. I grabbed Harry and angrily yelled, " leave him alone!" I drug him into the train car to look for an empty cabin. We both saw the cabin, and sat down at them same time facing each other and let out a sigh. Out the window the scenery was moving, we were on our way. So I pulled out a book and begin reading. I reached back into my sack and gave Harry one to read, "Hogwarts, A History." Through the doors I could see a boy coming down the hall and stuck his head in the door. "Hey, all the other cabins are full – mind if I come in and sit down?" I said, "Sure." He sat down and those twins followed him into the car and sat down too. I said, "Um, it's a bit too crowded for five of us, sorry." They ignored my comment and began their introductions. "My name is Fred and this is my brother George Weasley. That's my little brother Ron." I didn't have any way out of it. "My name is Kim and this is my little brother Harry." Careful not to mention our last names. To my great relief, the twins left! I kept reading and the two boys were unbearably noisy. I excused myself to look for somewhere more quiet. I walked around sticking my ears on the cabin doors to check if they were quiet. I finally found one and sat down to read. I looked up and recognized a boy sitting next to me. He looked older and I guessed he might have been a sixth year. I was a little nervous. I put my head back in the book and tried to be nonchalant as I peeked over at him. He was asleep. I went back to reading until he woke up. His eyes opened and they were the most beautiful shade of blue. He asked, "Who are you?" "My name is Kim. What's your name?" He responded, "Manoru Chiba, I am in Gryffindor House." I told him "I haven't been to Hogwarts yet, but I'm a fourth year student due to my studies at home." That name sounded very familiar and so I tried to think of where I had heard of it before. I wasn't sure if I had just dreamed about it so I asked, "Do I know you?" "no" he said simply. I fingered a large key in my pocket and wondered if he would have forgotten about this key from so many years ago. I decided to hand him the key. He looked it over and his eyes widened. "You are not allowed to have this!" I told him, " It's not from my present, it's from my past. That key is mine when my last name was Gryffindor many years before I was born. I am here now to protect my little brother Harry. See? My first name is on it." He gave it back and quietly said, "you are a very special girl and here's your key back." I blushed and thanked him. I couldn't think of anything to say so I stuck my head back in my book. He pulled the book down and said, "Hey what are you reading about?" with a much friendlier expression. "This book is about the Silver Millenium." I said. Chiba replied, "Really? I'll be teaching that class. I'll let you get back to your reading it's a long one." Sheepishly I said, "It's a really good book, I can't seem to put it down." After an awkward silence he spoke again, " Do you by any chance have a boyfriend?" My heart suddenly started acting like it had a shock of electricity, "no. Many years ago before I fell in love with a boy who had the same name as you. He was part of the Slytherin family. I still miss him. I often dream about him. That's what made me ask your name because you look just like him." I thought I was going to die saying all of that to a complete stranger. He looked at me for a long time and said, "I have those dreams about you too, but we are in a different place and time." He cleared his throat, "would you consider being my girlfriend?" It was crazy, before I could even think I said, "sure!" The train halted and I remembered Harry. "Oh! I have to go get my brother! Can we meet somewhere later?" Chiba said, "find me at the banquet, I'll have a seat for you." I breathlessly thanked him and took off.

I almost floated back to my brother's cabin. I collapsed into the seat with a huge smile on my face. Harry looked at me funny and said, "Hey, what's the matter with your face? You look so goofy all dreamy eyed." I blurted out, "I already have my first boyfriend." Dumbledore walked in and looked at all of us with a smirk on his face, "I'm terribly sorry for interrupting your conversation." I straightened up in my chair and we all looked at each other incredulously – he was the headmaster! "Certainly not interrupting sir." I said. He turned to me and said, "I need to speak with you. Follow me.' I wondered if I was in trouble for something. Thoughts went racing through my brain. 'it must be Dudley, somehow they think I tried to drown him. No, maybe it's because I left Harry alone. No, maybe there's a no dating rule, or am I not allowed to date him because he's a teacher?' So, I just got up quietly with my stomach churning and followed him. He looked behind at me and mumbled, " you are not in trouble young lady, don't worry. Welcome to Hogwarts." Trying to take in the scenery, I uttered a quick "thank you." And keep looking around at the huge landscape. When we arrived to his office, he asked me to cover my ears and he mumbled something to goblin statue that moved after he spoke! There were long winding stairs going upward. After what felt like a million steps and my legs were ready to become jelly, we reached the top floor – the headmaster's office. There was a large chair in front of his desk and he motioned for me to sit. So I did. He began talking about my studies, " you know Kim, you are an exceptionally bright girl. I'd like for you to start as a fourth/fifth year student and be ready for sixth year by semester. You'll need to practice all of your spells and potions since you've never actually done them before you take your O.W.L. exams. I'll be proctoring those exams myself." Nervous and excited, I said, "ok." He escorted me to a great banquet hall where I saw my brother was in line waiting to be sorted into houses. Dumbledore said, "come with me please." So I followed him into the hall where above my head were all sorts of strange things and I wasn't sure what they all were. I got up some courage and asked, "Sir, what is floating around up there?" He said, "why candles my dear for our light." I saw those, but I saw something different. "Yes, thank you, um, above the candles sir, what is up there moving around?" Dumbledore asked, "What exactly do you see?" I strained my eyes, " it looks like wings with nothing in between them." He stopped and looked at me, "Why Kim, very few people can see those, not even I can see them. They are wings of the past. Only those who have had many lives can see them. " Stunned, I thanked him and wondered if Chiba could see them too. I fairly ran behind Dumbledore between the tables after Dumbledore. He said, "ok, you will be seated somewhere at this table, I'm going to go to my seat now. I'll need to introduce you after the Sorting." "May I sit on the floor? It's an old habit of mine." Dumbledore said, "well here we use tables."

"Kim, over here." I turned and saw an empty seat with he boy from the train waving at me. I looked at Dumbledore and he said, "Well, I guess you will be a sixth year at semester anyway, it should be ok for now." I made my way over to sit with my new boyfriend. I got to see all the first year students file in. I was concerned about Harry and wondered if McGonagall would remember not to use his last name. I knew I would scream if she even got the letter P out of her mouth. I needed to keep our last name a secret and the last think I needed was her announcing it on the first night to the whole school. I hoped she received the letter I had sent by owl over the summer explaining our situation. In came, a little girl named Hermione and sat at our table, then that little boy Ron who sat in our cabin and a little girl their age named Usagi whom I had met at the zoo. Finally it was Harry's turn. He put the hat on and it took him quite a long time to announce his house. But eventually it yelled "GRYYFINDOR!" and Harry joined our table. When they were done with the sorting, I looked up at Dumbledore. I was waiting for him to announce my name. He stood up and said, "hello and welcome back. I wanted to introduce someone to you all. We have a new sixth year student. Her name is Kim Heather and she's been studying at home. We are happy to have her here. Let's have her close our sorting ceremony. Please come and place the cap on your head." I went forward and sat on the stool. I put the cap on my head and 'You should be in Slytherin or Gryffindor. I let you choose which one you prefer.' And I ' I pick Gryffindor.' The hat says "GRYFFINDOR"

I walked back to my seat. "Ahem-Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

We ate and Chiba gave me some more food. He said, "you are not eating enough, you should eat more than that." I ate some of it but I wasn't hungry because I didn't eat much at the Dursley's house and wasn't used to having so much food. I looked down the table and saw Harry digging into a plate piled high with food. I tried to warn him that he couldn't eat it all but he wouldn't listen. I said, " Harry you are going to have one upset stomach later." I encouraged him to drink more and eat less. I knew it would fill him up faster so he wouldn't have so much of a stomachache. When dinner was over I followed Chiba out to the sixth year rooms. I asked, "Um, where are the girl's rooms?" "Follow me, I'll show you." We went downstairs and he stopped. "Here are the girl's rooms." I thanked him.

* * *

Chapter 5

Teacher in Hogwarts

Saturday and Sunday we had no classes. I went back to my books and read. I really couldn't put them down! Finally, Manoru took my books and told me I could have them back on Monday for class. I begged him to give them back. "I have to read. I love to read. Please give the books back." He said, "no way, not until we go out and have some fun." He wanted to play tag on our broomsticks but I realized I didn't have one yet. So, I went to Hogsmeade to buy one. I got a new Firebolt, the one that just was released. So I learned how to use a broomstick and Manoru helped me play tag. I reminded him it was my first time. By the end of the day, I was much improved. I yelled to Manoru, "I read in a History of Hogwarts that my father was a Seeker on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor." His eyes lit up, "Really! You'd be perfect for the team. We need a new Seeker." Sunday we a bit boring. I had no books, so I played tag on broomsticks with Manoru again. He showed me some moves I would need for the Quidditch team. I asked, "So you are on the team?" He simply said, "yep." "I'm a Keeper for the Gryffindor team." We'll see on Thursday at try-outs what's up."

On Monday I got my schedule. It read:

"Monday: Breakfast, Transfiguration, Lunch, Herbology"

"Tuesday: Breakfast, Defense Against the Dark Arts/Dumbledore, Lunch, Lunarian Arts, Dinner, Astrology"

"Wednesday: no class, help Manoru Chiba"

"Thursday: Breakfast, Charms, Lunch, Potions, Dinner"

"Friday: Breakfast, History of the Silver Millenium, all day help Manoru Chiba"

I went to breakfast to eat. Manoru showed up with my books. I was thrilled! I had hoped to read the book on Transfiguration before class started. So I read all during breakfast and afterwards he showed me his schedule. I couldn't believe it was the same. "How did that happen?" I asked excitedly. He grinned, "I dunno. But I'm glad." I put my hands on my hips, "I knew it. You don't lie very well." With the most innocent face he could conjure he said, "Who, me?" By now, I was not even paying attention to the group of student who had stopped to stare at us. "yes you!" Manoru looked around and then back at me. "Um, I think we might want to finish this conversation later." So we walked down the hall silently.

We arrived early to Transfiguration. Not even the teacher was there. So we fell back into our conversation. Manoru said, "What gave me away?" "Don't forget, I dream about not just the past, but also the future." And pulled my book back out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Before I knew it, Manoru had kissed me. "uh, hemmmm." A pain shot through my stomach and I knew that we were no longer early for class. "Well, I see some of you have been doing some extra-curricular studies and not reading for class." With a disapproving look, the teacher made her way to her desk. "For future reference, you'll need to find somewhere else like Charms and Potions to practice wooing each other." I was mortified. "Excuse me ma'am, I apologize. I do want you to know I have read the entire book in preparation for class." The teacher asked, " So, do you already know all the magic I will be teaching" "Yes" I replied shyly. Thinking I was being snotty they handed me a large tray of items to transfigure at the beginning for the class. I took my white wand out and said, "transfigure petalum" and they all changed into rose petals. I handed her the tray and she looked down her nose at me. "eh, thank you for that elementary demonstration. Class we will now begin transfiguring these back to their original forms." All the students giggled and opened their books. I was getting excited now and said, "reverse mulatep" and they all went back. I sat down and smiled, "this is fun professor, what's next?" All the students looked at her standing there. "well, now, um, we will begin transfiguring the items into rose petals again with the exception of Miss Heather who is done and will now please help the others." I walked around helping Chiba tutor the other students. I tapped his wand by accident and little golden sparks came out of them. All the items around the room changed to roses. The teacher stood up and yelled, "Now what's going on? I only asked for petals, not whole roses." We looked at each other, "I don't know, that was an honest accident, we were not showing off." He whispered, "let's try that again." One student stood up and exclaimed, "I'm amazing! My wand has never worked before!" The teacher said, 'Oh sit down, it was Kim and Chiba again." And winked at us. His wand was golden colored. A kid next to us said, "That's fun, do it again!" So we did and the roses went back to regular shapes. "Oh! Let me try!" and the kid fairly broke his neighbor's wand. His neighbor got mad and turned around only to have petals coming out of his ears. "back!" I yelled. All the petals went back in his ears and he giggled. "That tickles!" The first kid said, "What a relief. I could have gotten detention for that." Professor walked up to him and said, "of course you do, you don't even belong in this class. Now go to Magical Creatures and I'll see you in detention tonight." I asked, "did you feel that when our wands touched?" He said, "yeah, that felt funny." I asked the teacher permission to leave. I felt a little dizzy and asked to go to the nurse. She said, " yes, you may go. Better take someone with you in case you faint." I asked Chiba, "well you come with me please." Chiba said, "Ok I will help you" Chiba said in whisper "I love you" when we going to nurse. " I love you, too" I said. We inside nurse office and Chiba said, "I will help you sat down." I said, "thank you so much." I sat in very dizzy. I know I need a kiss so I kiss him not from accident. And we glowing in light and fire, two sprits from different world, when I was first daughter of Queen Selenity. He was first son of Queen and King of Earth. Fire world, I was daughter Gyrffindor and he was son of Slytherin. We have same dream. 'I need more information about prince.' I though. So I read silver millenium, a history. I just start read happy. I look up the next page of book I saw Chiba. Chiba entered nurse office with nurse. And I stop reading. I said "there is some thing wrong with me" nurse said "yes you do, you need Chiba. You need stay with him and I will tell Dumbledore." The nurse left us alone. Chiba said "what are you doing while I left you?" "I read book" I said. "No, you don't need to read a book." " I have a dream this time so I want to read about it." "What it is?" And I show him the book and I said "This book is what I though about in my dream." "I will teach you how do having fun." "Hey Chiba, I don't need to learn how do having fun. I know how. And be nice to me well you?" "Yes honeybear, do you know that how much I love you." "Well you stop call me name, honeybear. Well you?" "Yes dear." " yes I know that how much you love me." Dumbledore hear our conversation and he said "excuse me, I want to talk both of you. Well you follow me to office." I said "yes we can. After you headmaster, and professor Chiba." "I think she don't need any help. What do you think Chiba?" Chiba said "I think she need help." I said "I don't need any help, thank you headmaster." We walk to headmaster office.

"I need to read a book." I said. "No, you don't need to read it" Chiba said. "It calms me." I said. "really?" "Yes!" I have a magic power that the headmaster doesn't know about. Fire, water, and wind started growing inside me too fast. "Hurry! I need the book.!" The headmaster threw a book at me and said, "why?" I caught the book and read it not talking to Dumbledore. "Hey girl, the Headmaster is asking you a question," said Chiba. I ignored him and kept reading and I started to calm down and said, "I told you so." "It calms you," "Yes, it does" and I cried very hard. Chiba held me and said, "I love you whatever and whoever you are." I hugged him back and said, "Thank you, I love you too." Chiba kissed me. "I need to explain to you. I have the power of fire and air. But I didn't know that I also had the power of water. That belonged to your daughter, Dumbledore sir. She died and gave the power to me." I said. "You can't have the power of water" Dumbledore replied, "that belongs to my daughter still." "But didn't she die?" "I don't know." I said, " I have the power of water which must mean that she died in the Chamber of Secrets 49 years ago." "I didn't know that." I asked, "How long has your daughter been missing?" "49 years" he replied. "49 years. Please remember when I told you the Chamber of Secrets was started. It was 49 years ago, I was there and remember. When I was a first year student at Hogwarts, I was in great danger. I had taken a book that belonged to Tom Riddle and I was almost dead but your daughter saved me. She died saving me and gave me her power of water. I was very sad and cried and cried. The power of the Phoenix and the tears of healing were not able to save her. I had the power of Animagus and I could change to a phoenix. That is when I first had the power of fire and air as a phoenix." Dumbledore stared at the floor. "I can't believe my daughter is dead." A tear slid down his face. I hugged him and said, " I'm sorry I know you are sad. If you need to be alone right now, I can leave." He quietly answered, "yes, I think that would be good." Chiba was just staring and I said, "come on, let's go." I grabbed him and pulled him out with me. He whispered "He's upset, we should not leave him alone now." "He wants to be alone. We need to go. Let's either go eat, or head to the next class early."

* * *

Chapter six

Magic Power in Me

We decided to go off to lunch. Chiba piled his plate high and I took only a few bites. I wasn't very hungry after talking with Dumbledore and asked Chiba, "what should I do?" Chiba said, "well, can't you go read a book or something?" I said, "well, you never let me read so how am I supposed to do that?" He replied, "well, I know you like to read and get ahead of the class." I said, "ok" and pulled out 'Herbs and Fungi' and started reading. I put the book down, I was too sad to read. Chiba recognized my sadness and held me. "It's ok, It's alright. Do you want me to read to you?" I said, "ok." We read a little bit together and I said, "I think we need to get out of here." I was flushed. So we walked out together and ran into Harry. "So Harry, how was your first day of school?" Chiba and I asked. He looked so bored! "Harry, you had History of Magic recently didn't you?" I giggled. "yes." He droned. "what's next on your schedule?" Chiba asked. Ron walked up and interjected, "It's Charms. We have that one together." I responded, "Oh, I have Herbology next. I better go. I want to get a good seat. Bye!" And we left Harry and Ron looking at each other rolling their eyes. They headed off to get some food before Charms class.

When we got to Herbology the room was empty so we sat down and waited for everyone to get back from lunch. I turned to Chiba and asked, "well what should we do now?" "I don't know" he said and shrugged his shoulders. Finally, everyone arrived and got seated. The teacher stood up in front of the class and said, "Today we are going to learn about the jewel trillium plant." I couldn't believe it, that plant is extremely dangerous. I thought to myself, 'why on earth would she pick that one?' The teacher said, "Class. You must all be very careful, this plant is no regular jewel plant, it catches fire if placed in the wrong kinds of soil." I knew I wouldn't be able to touch it or I would explode as well – it was the weakness of the power of the phoenix inside me. I went up to the teacher and said, "Excuse me ma'am, but I'm not allowed to touch those plants." She glared down her nose at me, "Why?" I asked her to go out into the hall and explained, " I have the power of fire and I can't control it very well yet. But that plant can make me explode if I touch it." She stepped back and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? So you must be Kim Potter." "oh no! Please don't say my name out loud!" I panicked and started breathing very rapidly I felt the water and fire and air swirling inside. I ran down the hall and straight to Dumbledore's office up the long winding staircase and knocked on his door. He came to the door and looked worried. "What's wrong?" I started crying and shaking. "I can't control any of my powers. I'm too dangerous." Dumbledore told me to wait and whispered to a picture on his wall. A few minutes later Professor Snape entered the room with a surly look on his face. "Yes, sir? Oh. I see you have a student here. What ever could you need me for?" Dumbledore replied, "Well Professor Snape. Do you remember that problem you had when you were a fourth year student at Hogwarts?" His eyes got HUGE and he grimaced and mumbled. "Yes, I can't imagine why we need to bring that up here especially with little miss heather here." Dumbledore said, "No now Severus. No need to get upset. Little Miss Heather seems to be having the same symptoms and I'd like you to help her before she ends up like you did during O.W.L exams. Need I remind you of Lupin's rescue during our earthquake and the largest rose ever known in muggle or magic world?" "Fine! Fine! I'm never going to live that down. I'll take her for extra lessons on controlling the powers within her. But it the only time I have is Friday morning at 5." I said, "That's all right, I wake up at 4 am usually to study." Snape shot a look of disgust at me and then looked at Dumbledore in dread. "Well, then it looks like I'll have the pleasure of seeing your overly perky face every Friday morning. Do NOT be late." And he turned and practically ran back down the steps. When I realized that I was to be spending two extra hours with Snape every week, I got so nervous my hands shot out. Fire burst forth and headed straight after Snape. Dumbledore pulled his wand and yelled, "Disaparatum." Nothing happened and Snape turned around just in time to see a ball of fire coming. I yelled, "Aqua aeration." His clothing disappeared and a wave of water hit him instead. "YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Enraged he jumped behind a statue. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said, "dehydrate loom" Snape walked out from behind the statue clothed and dry but fuming. Dumbledore said slowly, "Hmm, I see what you mean Kim. Severus, can you make that potion that helped you for Kim? That should hold her over until Friday." I turned and said, "Dumbledore that won't help. The power of earth cannot help me." And I glared at Snape. Snape seemed to grow taller and shake more, "Who told you I have the power of earth?" Kim said, "Severus. Don't you remember me, step brother?" Dumbledore stepped between us, "Now Kim, Severus. That was several lifetimes ago. Let's remember that we are now both on the side of Good." I looked at Snape, "Yes, that's true. Now you are supposed to be on the good side." Snape said, "She's too young to be having these recall dreams already, something is wrong. That shouldn't happen until she is at least 21 and has her Year of Remembrance." I said, "Severus I have never had a 21st birthday before. I died at 18 when you blew up that plant." Dumbledore tapped my shoulder and said, "Do you remember that's why Lilly gave her the power of dreams when she was born. But when Voldemort, Don't look at me like that Severus, tried to kill her brother the fire that hit her caused her powers to include the future. But also took her ability to control them. I should have known the power of Earth would make her weaker." Dumbledore thanked Severus and sent him away. I asked, "what about Chiba?" "What about him?" Dumbledore asked. "He also has the power of fire. Can he control it?" Dumbledore replied, "yes, but I have another person in mind that I want you to work with. Your lessons will be in my office. I'll see you on Friday morning at 5." "Who is it!" I exclaimed. "Don't worry" he winked "you'll meet your new teacher this Friday." " But I'm very nervous about meeting someone else new, can't you please tell me?" There was a knock on the door, "Ah, young lady it seems you will get your answer." In walked Professor McGonagall "Oh. Hmm, there you are Kim. I had heard that you left Herbology class without an explanation. What seems to be the matter?" Dumbledore called her aside and whispered something to her which took quite a long time. I could only hear things like "hmmm, I see. Really? Very well." I asked Dumbledore anxiously, "did you have to tell her about the power?" "Well, I felt it was necessary in light of your present predicament. And we didn't want to do this because we know Chiba cannot control his powers fully either but he is the only one here who has fire. So I will be supervising while Chiba tries to help you learn to control your powers."

I asked, "What about Malfoy?" Dumbledore said "He has the power of water. He shared that with my daughter. I know you have the power of water and fire because she saved you. That is why you had a choice between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Since you have chosen Gryffindor, I simply cannot allow you and Malfoy to work together. He will learn your weakness and that is too dangerous." I said, "Malfoy cannot hurt me because I am his step sister," indignantly. Dumbledore said, "Kim, it is true that you have great power. But it is important for you to avoid all danger. That will keep you strong. It is never wise to underestimate the power of those following darkness." I asked Dumbledore "Why did Chiba, Harry and I have to choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor?" Dumbledore said, "Well, your family is half good and half bad. It is a choice you make each lifetime-" I interrupted. "But Slytherin does have a good side, too." Dumbledore replied, "Yes, all of those answers are long and complicated. They will be explained in time. I think it's about time for dinner you two" and smiled " I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Chapter Seven

Quirrell and Halloween

I went to dinner, and I bumped someone walking very quickly down the hall. When they touched me, I felt shivers go up my arms and suddenly felt terribly dizzy. Chiba looked just as I was ready to faint and caught me. "What's wrong?" I said, "Someone very bad is here at Hogwarts. I don't know who that was, but I have this horrible feeling of hatred." Chiba looked at me, "Kim, Hogwarts is safe. Dumbledore could never let that happen here." The anger I was feeling turned toward Chiba "What! I can't believe you don't believe me!" "Ok. Let me know the next time this happens and we'll see if we can figure out something." I protested, " But you remember that feeling I got when we were near the third floor don't you? It's that same feeling of danger. What do you think it was?" Chiba said, "Well there is a lot about Hogwarts that we don't know. We'll have to go explore later." "Great idea!" I said and we left for dinner.

Quidditch try-outs were Friday after school. I wanted to be a Seeker like my father. Later, I made the team as Seeker.

That weekend came very quickly. Chiba and I worked on controlling my fire with no luck. We emerged from Dumbledore's office and Chiba and scorched hair and had to wear a hat all day. That weekend was our first weekend at Hogwarts. That meant it was time to go to Hogsmeade. I had read and read about Hogsmeade for years and couldn't wait to try all of the neat things that the books described.

We loaded the bus for Hogsmeade and followed everyone into The Leaky Cauldron, the joke shop and all of the other places Kim had read about. The Butterbeer was super, the jellybeans from Bert's were horrible but so fun to see how they tasted and everyone's face! Down the street, Chiba took Kim to a place called the Screaming Shack. He explained the history of the haunted house. He said, "Do you get any scare feelings from this house?" Kim said, "No. None at all." Chiba said, "Really? That's strange. We'll have to keep exploring other places." As we walked down the street back to the bus, we came to Hogs Head and standing in the door was someone wearing that same cloak and hat that had bumped into me at Hogwarts. "Chiba!" I whispered. "He's the one! He's who I ran into!" Chiba said "Really!" Just then the man turned around and smiled a very sickly smiled. "Oh! Who are you two? You look like students. You better get back to the bus. I think it's leaving now." And he ran inside.

"What was he doing at Hogwarts?" I asked Chiba. "you won't believe this, but he is my Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." I screamed, "Are you kidding?" "Nope." I screamed in pain, "He hurt me so much." I go back to Hogwarts to headmaster office. "Dumbledore can I ask you questions?" "You may." "do you feel evil in Hogwarts?" "no!" "I do." "I don't know that" "I feel who are evil. And It was Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. And I hate it!" " calm down! Do you need to read?" "thank but no thank you" "are you sure it him" "yes I do I felt in yesterday and today when I go Hogsmeade and near Hogs Head. And that made me dizzy in my head and my back. And I f…felt h…hate I…inside m…me and d…darkness I…inside h...him." I said in a shaky voice. I needed more time to think and calm down. Dumbledore was like my father and he held me until I was able to calm down. As the tears filled my eyes, I realized I was scared. I said, "Dumbledore, every time I'm near that teacher I think my back hurts because Voldemort must be involved. I can't explain it but it's like Voldemort is inside of him." Dumbledore replied, "Ok, you have given me something to look in to. I will keep my eyes out. Thank you." I sniffled, "I thought I needed to warn you." "Thank you. I appreciate the warning." He walked over to his desk, put his wand to his forehead and pulled out a long silver strand. He then put it into a large bowl on top of a cupboard and came back.

Nighttime descended on Hogwarts. As I looked out the window of the Gryffindor dorm, I could see a white shape laying near the forest. The moonlight reflected off of what appeared to be a unicorn's horn. I stared and wondered and thought what should I do? I must find out what's lying down there and why. My curiosity needed to be satiated. I tried to sleep but I tossed and turned and stared at the ceiling. I kept returning to the window and couldn't take my mind off of that shape. I wondered if there was some connection to Quirrell. My back started to hurt again and I wanted to confirm if my theory about Quirrell and Voldemort was true. I was too scared to go out alone and headed off to find Dumbledore. Surely he could help me. When I got to the office I looked at the statue at the bottom of his stairs. When I went to speak I said, "It's me, Kim Heather Gryffindor." But instead of English, Lunarian came out of my mouth. The statue gave me a puzzled look, grumbled and said, "you don't have to be so fancy about it!" and moved aside so I could climb them stairs. I walked in the headmaster's office and searched around. I didn't find him. I saw the bookshelves and to my surprise they opened sideways to reveal another room. I was a bit scared and felt guilty for being in Dumbledore's office alone sneaking around. My curiosity got the better of me and I went in. I let out a little yelp as the doors slammed behind me. "Sohtula!" I thought to myself, I must be in big trouble now, I can't get out! I took a look around. How did I know a green bottle was on the top shelf? How did I know if I turned around red picture frame with a picture of the original Gryffindor himself would hang above the doors? I turned around and looked up. There he was! My father smiling at me through the picture. "You sure look familiar, you must be a Gryffindor. I would recognize that hair anywhere. You look like my daughter but that's impossible. I am 7000 years old!" I smiled and let the photo keep talking. I sat in a chair until the sun came up. I woke up and there he was still smiling. I felt silly asking but I finally said, "Hey dad, how do I get out of here?" He was still talking about how I had a Gryffindor nose, and had the famous striking Gryffindor eyes and oh my knuckles looks just like his great aunt Glenda Gryffindor who was a the inventor of Quidditch. I knew I wasn't getting an answer of out him anytime soon. So I looked around and saw the actual sword of Gryffindor glinting in the sunlight. I walked over to it and looked down below the sword. On the floor was small glass box in the shape of a moon. With a red heart-shaped stone inside. My father's picture said, "Oh! Oh! I see you finally found your birthday present. I knew this was a good spot. 7000 years I have been waiting for you to finally check this room!" "Thanks dad! I'm a little late for my birthday present but I'd be happy to take this now!" I smiled and opened the elegantly designed box. Red light burst out of the stone and turned into a swirling gas and rose up into the air made a heart shape and moved into my chest. "That is the Gryffindor heart. The Sorcerer's Stone. That gives you the power of water earth fire and air together. It is a powerful gift. Not since your mother died have we had someone in the Gryffindor family who was able to accept the power of the Four." When I lifted the sword from its holder, it became a silver wand. "And now you have your second birthday present. We do that in pairs in our family, you see. Your sweet fourteenth birthday is the age of the Double Birthday Present." Dad was smiling and holding a cake "It's a bit old by now but should be pretty good. Oh bother, will actually it's only a photo now, so you can't actually eat it anymore. But I had the batter and it was yummy!" "Hey dad, can you tell me how to get out of here?" He looked hurt, "But you've only just arrived I mean it's been 7000 years! I've gotten a little lonely. How many times have I asked Dumbledore to move your mother's picture inside here so I could have some company. But nooooo he wants his aunt's picture right out there where he can see it." And he frowned and crossed his arms. "Well dad now that I knew where this room is, I can come back anytime!" "Oh really? And could you find a photo of your mother for me? I really want to talk to her again, any size will do." I thought to myself, 'Who is my mother anyway? I know she is Dumbledore's Aunt, but that's all I know.' The photo kept right on talking, "Oh and your mother spoke Lunarian better than anyone I know. Her voice was so sweet. And you had the cutest little accent. My favorite phrase was "Ua Saia Thuoghtiain" which of course is how you tell your family name, "I am Gryffindor." That's our password you know. All the secrets we have hidden in the castle require that password. But you didn't hear that from me. Dumbledore would be so upset. I think he can be a little uptight sometimes, you know. Bit headmaster now and all. Why I remember when he was just a little squirt blowing up his breakfast when he sneezed………….." "Ua Saia Thuoghtiain!" and the doors opened again. I looked out carefully and didn't see Dumbledore. I tiptoed as quick as I could and looked around to make sure the other pictures were still asleep. One was started stretch and yawn. I ran down the stairs, and heard the statue whisper, "snob" and I hurried back to my room.

I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't because the sun was high in the sky already. My clock yelled, "It's eleven o'clock! Eleven, not ten, eleven, not twelve. Oops, now its eleven o one o'clock!" I flicked my wand and said, "alarm quiet!" It bounced up and down and got more agitated as it tried to announce the time but couldn't. "MM Emm o mmmk!" over and over. I giggled and pushed the snooze button twice. It smiled, rolled its eyes, and fell over. Downstairs I met Chiba and asked him to please take me to find Dumbledore. He polished his prefect button and smiled. "Why I'd be happy to escort you. After all as a prefect I'm allowed to visit the Headmaster's office." "Humph! You should not be so vain. You aren't the head of the Gryffindor house yet! That's not until seventh year, silly! Humph!" I tossed my hair and put my arm around him and smiled. "Let's go!" We walked to the headmaster's office again. Chiba knocked right on the statue's nose and yelled, "Eh, hem, Is anyone there!" in his loudest and most authoritative voice. He glanced to see if I was impressed. I plugged my ears and waited until he was huffing and puffing. He looked sheepishly at me and turned back to the statue. The headmaster said, "What seems to be the problem?" we turned around and he was standing behind us grinning. "I'd like to speak privately with you again sir." And Dumbledore said, "Certainly, come right this way. Thank you Chiba for bringing her here and I'll need you to head straight over to Miss. Trelawney's class." Chiba said, "why?" "Well someone put a frog potion in the tea by accident and now the students are all croaking like frogs. It's a terrible mess and so sad to see Miss Trelawney chasing flies all over the room trying to eat them. Can you go and meet Professor Snape there and help him clean up?" "Ok, Sir, do I have to be with Snape?" He tried to look as proud as possible but the fire was coming out of his nose already. Dumbledore giggle "Well I think your fire might be just the thing to help." "Aqua Chiba!" I yelled and pushed Dumbledore aside. Water came out of my wand and splashed Chiba, and the statue right in the face. "What a raving snob! Get yourself under control, I'm merely a statue guarding the door! Dumbledore. Honestly, you really need to get a grip on your students." Chiba was so angry. "Kim! I think I can control myself thank you!" and he raced over to Dumbledore and patted the bottom of his singed beard awkwardly and hurried off to Professor Trelawney's room. I helped Dumbledore up and said, "Sorry Sir. I'm afraid Chiba might be a bit miffed at me for a while. He can't control his fire fully just yet. I'm getting much better it's really surprising how fast I've made progress." I looked away afraid he might notice the Sorcerer's light in me. Upstairs the pictures were all awake and all talking about unicorns. I sat down and said, "Sir, so you know about the unicorns already? Is that what I saw?" "Yes, sadly, but when did you see one?" he asked. "Last night I saw one from my window laying on the ground. What is wrong with it? I saw a man and got that horrible feeling again. Can Voldemort hurt unicorns?" "Yes, he can but he try to raise again." "And I saw Quirrell again when he turn back." I said proudly. "but I was right about Quirrell and Voldemort is inside Quirrell body." "Ok, don't worry about it. I want you enjoy school time and study."

The rest of the week passed with no big events. Friday came very quickly. I enjoyed having control over my powers! I was so happy and I knew I was right when I told Dumbledore I could control my powers. I didn't need to tutor with Chiba anymore. I was a little mad, but now we had time for other things- and the Quidditch team was very happy because now we had time for practices. Friday night I had a horrible dream. I saw Harry trying to fight Professor Quirrell. Suddenly Quirrell had two heads and one of them belonged to Voldemort! I was frightened and screamed out loud! "NO!" I woke up and heard someone knocking loudly on my door. "Hey Kim! Kim!" It was Chiba's voice. He sounded worried. I quickly threw on some clothes and hurried to the door. I stepped outside. There are charms on our doors that prevent boys from going in a girl's room, so I met Chiba in the hallway. And sat down in the common room with him. I looked at him very seriously and said, "we have to get Harry now." Chiba brought Harry down to the common room. "Chiba go back to sleep. I need to talk to my brother." He said, "Kim, first Dumbledore's office and now Harry. Are you hiding something from me? Do you like someone else? Is that it?" "Chiba, I only like you. But I am hiding something from you. You will find out on Valentine's Day – it's a surprise ok?" I thought to myself 'Great, now I have to make something up for Valentine's Day!' and promised myself to get to it later. He smiled and said, "Oh! Sorry to ruin the surprise. Ok I'll be dreaming of you!" and went back to his room. He turned and said, "Now Harry, I'll need to ask you later what she said" and winked at me.

I looked at Harry and said, "I'm very worried about you Harry." Harry's eyes got large and he said, "Oh no! Who told you about the gringledorfs! I didn't mean it, Snape said that potion was supposed to make things grow. He never told me how big! I thought would be funny. Oh please don't be mad I'm sorry I got 50 points taken from Gryffindor!" "Oh Harry. Calm down, I didn't even know about that, but now that you tell me, I'm going to have to tell Chiba about it and he'll probably give you clean the fireplace tomorrow night. Harry, I know you have a hard time with your temper but it's very important that you do NOT get in any fights with ANYONE." Harry said, "But that lousy Malfoy called me a crybaby! Everything I do, he makes fun of me and I didn't do anything wrong! Well, except for the Gringledorfs that is." I looked at him, "It's not Malfoy I'm talking about. But he is the son of Lucius Malfoy and you need to stay away from him. I don't want to scare you, but all I can say right now is, don't go into the forest and DON'T fight anyone. Good night and get some sleep for the game tomorrow."

I drug myself back to my room and went to bed. While I was sleeping the Sorcerer's Stone began glowing and light was coming from me. It was very bright. I woke up startled. I could see the heart shaped stone glowing. I jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror. "What is that?" I said to myself. "Well, if you don't know I'm not going to tell you." Snipped the mirror. "Oh you Gryffindors. I don't know why they put me in your stupid dorm after all those years as a Ravenclaw mirror." I looked into the mirror and said, "Oh! Well that case I'll get you right out of here. Don't you worry. Someone from Ravenclaw will be here today to take you back because I certainly don't want you." I went to my closet to get dressed for Quidditch. I grabbed the mirror off the wall and took it with me. "I think this belongs to you" I threw the mirror at a person from Ravenclaw and as they caught it "I'm home! I'M HOME! Nice good Ravenclaw people. Smart Ravenclaws. I'm home!" The Ravenclaw looked at me and said, "Oh no, that's really ok, you can have it back. We, um, well, er, don't like it very much." The mirror screamed, "What! Well, I never!" "well, thanks, but no thanks." And I walked away smiling. I went to breakfast and ate my usual tiny meal while I studied on Seeker strategies. An owl came in and dropped off a Howler, "KIM YOU GET TO THE QUIDDITCH FIELD NOW!" and it exploded. I left out of my seat and ran off to practice looking around at everyone laughing at me. I wanted to turn Chiba into a hog-nosed mongledinker, which I vowed to learn to do right after the game.

We entered the field and heard the fans all screaming. The snitch was released and off we went. I searched for the Snitch and saw in the crowd that Quirrell was staring at me. There was no wind that day but I felt a large blast and I couldn't hang on to my broom. I said, "Fire Broomstick power!" and Quirrell's eyes got very red and hot. He grabbed his face and started screaming. The students thought he was crying because Gryffindor just scored points for knocking a Slytherin with a bludger. He ran off the stands and back into the forest. Just then the snitch flew by my ear. I turned right around and grabbed it. Harry yelled, "Yeah Kim way to go!" I was so excited! I caught the Snitch! The game was over and it was a good day. I totally forgot about turning Chiba into a hog-nosed mongledinker because he flew down to me and spun me around. Hermione came running up to Harry with Ron. "Awesome Harry! Your sister is really good! Listen, Harry I have to tell you I think something is up with Snape. I saw him saying something just the same time that Quirrell had that problem wit his eyes. I think Snape is up to something." She looked up and saw me staring. "Um, right, Harry and Ron, let's go to the library and study for the test in Potions." "But that's not until Friday!" Ron whined. Harry punched him and said, "Shut up Ron. We're not REALLY studying potions." Quietly and he and Hermione grabbed him and drug him off to the library.

Hogwarts was decked out in pumpkins and the house ghosts were more excited than I've ever seen them. It was Halloween week at Hogwarts I was up in the girl's bathroom checking my vampire make-up "Hermione, do your parents know there is really no such thing as a vampire?" I giggled. Hermione sighed and said, " Kim just because your muggle aunt and uncle don't know anything doesn't mean mine are stupid too." She tossed her hair and said, "go away!" I realized she was crying. I said "Are you ok?" "sniff, sniff, your brother did something very wrong." She sobbed. "Oh no! Tell me what he did. Was it a fight?" I asked. "No, not a fight. Malfoy said I was a mud-blood. But Harry said told me he would punch Malfoy if he ever said anything like that again. I hate fights!" I grinned, "Oh really? I think someone has a crush on my brother and I think my brother might be trying to protect you." "Ack! What? Harry! Me? No way!" Hermione retorted. "Why are you cry?" "Because I hate fights!" "Oh ok any other things" "nothing other" I turn around I saw tolls in the way go out of here. Toll is try to hurt me and Hermione. I pull out my wand that not sword wand. And I said " Wingardium Leviosa!" perfectly. I move the wand down and it moved down to toll head. Tolls said "owwwwwww!" and it fail. I saw the teachers around me. Professor McGonagall give me 45 points for fights at tolls and I turn around and I said "are you ok, Hermione." "yes I f…fine"

* * *

Chapter Eight

Christmas at Hogwarts

Few weeks before Christmas, I sign my name and my brother. I saw Chiba name in the paper. I know this go happen.

On this weekend, I went to see my father. My father said "Merry Christmas!" I said, "Too early for Christmas, father. It three week from Christmas and I want to see you." "Oh, my daughter, you are so sweet. I want you to open two presents. And I will sent more presents on Christmas Day." "Okay. What kind of present?" "Both of present were small. One of these presents was wrap midnight blue. The other present was purple." "I try to find it, okay, father." I was looking for presents. It was vary small for me to find it. I find purple. I open it. And it lights purple stone. I find another present. I careful open it. And other stone it was midnight blue. And I asked my father, "What it those things, father?" "Midnight blue stone was power of Gryffindor. And it calms you when you are angry. The purple stone was invisibility stone. And you said "Ua insiriy" you will became invisibility. If you don't want invisibility, said "Ua yirisni"." "Oh okay, thank father." "Will you pick it up will you." I pick up. It was dissolved in me. "Ua saia Thuoghtiain…" It open the door though headmaster office. I see Dumbledore inside. "…Ua insiriy" I walk careful so don't want Dumbledore hear me. I open the door careful. And I sneaking out of door and I walk to Gryffindor lady "password" "Leo, the Lion." I sneaking out to my room and said "Ua yirisni" I went to bed and I sleep. In Monday morning, I woke up. I look what time. It 8:00 in the morning I am late for class. I feel no good. So I get up and get dress. And I went to nurse office and I try to stay awake but I can't. I fall in hallway to way to nurse office. I woke up again and I realize where I am. I feel no good. I told guy who safe me "go get nurse now" I try stay awake. I am to back to sleep. Chiba tries to awake me up but he can't. The nurse goes get Dumbledore. And I woke up. I saw Chiba near my bed. I shake him to get him up. I told him " I not feel well." "Where you hurt?" "head hurt, stomach, anywhere." I look up to Dumbledore. "Why are you here?" I said. Dumbledore said "I was worry about you. And I see you have more power than I." "Me. not." "I see." I turn my head and I realize I was glowing around me. I get up quickly and I run to headmaster office and I said "Ua saia Thuoghtiain." I walk to the wall they thought it will hurt her. I feel will fall down and I run though the wall and I inside the wall. And I want to talk to my father about this. "What wrong with me?" He said, "Well Kim, you are new to magic. Right now you don't know how to control all of the powers you have acquired. They are bursting from you. You will need to learn to control these or you will not win any fights against evil and you will not be able to protect your brother. So, I can train you with Dumbledore every week until Valentines Day. But beware you will face many challenges during the Christmas and New Year's Eve parties. Keep your eye on that little Malfoy boy. He's out to get Harry."

We woke up on Christmas Day and I went upstairs to Harry's room. I shook him awake, and exclaimed, "It's Christmas!" We were so excited! Our first Christmas without the Dursley's! We ran down to the common room where we met Chiba and Ron. "I'm the only girl?" I asked Chiba. "Yes, Hermione went home for the holidays and Ron is going tomorrow. You, Harry and I will be alone over break here in Hogwarts. Don't worry you and I can protect Harry while Dumbledore is away." I was relieved and looked around. Harry and I had a few presents and I had a few extras from my father. Harry got candy from Ron a book from Hermione – which he rolled his eyes at – and an Invisibility Cloak with no name on it! He was so excited and spent the rest of the night "disappearing" and "reappearing from his cloak while we opened presents. Ron got a new sweater from his mom and turned bright right like his sweater. It was red and maroon and yellow! He looked up and groaned, "I HATE maroon!" Chiba and I opened ours. I gave him a watch that had my face on it and words "mortal danger, sleeping, with you, eating, class" etc so he would be able to know where I was. He smiled and gave me his present – a necklace. He said, "This necklace has a lock of my hair inside. It is to help you control your powers. When we are together you work best and now you have a part of me with you. My family hair is very strong and has helped us control power for many generations." I smiled, "thanks! Now I will always have you with me." I opened something and immediately knew who sent it. "My father! – no Harry, not James, its Gryffindor the first my ancient father, founder of Hogwarts." I opened the box – another stone. This time bright green with many small stones all around it. The note said, "These are the stones of the Healer. When you have this inside you cannot be hurt. The small ones are for others. Use them wisely there are no more on the earth." I picked up the large stone and it disappeared before me. Chiba said, "Kim where did it go? What is that?" I smiled and said, "It's a gift from my father – one day you will know." I picked up the small stones and they did not disappear so I put them in my pocket so I could hide them in my room. "Merry Christmas everyone!" yelled Ron. "My mum and dad are here. See you second term!" "Merry Christmas Ron!" we all yelled. I had one more present left from my father. I opened it in my room. I told Harry and Chiba I wanted to open this one alone. This gift was a necklace too. But it looked different than the locket Chiba gave me. The note in the box said, "This has no powers. This is the necklace of the Lady Gryffindor. Your mother wore it on our wedding day. It is time for you to put your learning aside and start fighting evil. Good luck Kim. Love, Dad." I wiped a few tears from my face and went back up to the common room. We ate and kept ourselves busy until all the students returned that night.

It was the Hogwarts Christmas Ball. I was fumbling through my room looking in my closet and trunk for a dress. I couldn't find anything to wear. I sent a letter to Dumbledore

" Dear Headmaster,

I am writing to ask special permission for a trip to Hogsmeade.

I have nothing suitable to wear for tonight's ball. I hope you will

find this agreeable.

Kim Heather P."

"Endymion!" in owl language to my owl and sent off the letter. He sped out the window and returned within 15 minute with a reply.

"Dear Kim,

I think a short trip for 6th and 7th years would be appropriate.

You'll find notices on the house boards. Enjoy.

D."

"Yes! Thanks Dumbledore." I said to myself. I ran to the common room and looked at the house board. All the 6th and 7th year students were excited and grabbing the winter robes to head to the bus. The younger students were moaning about how unfair it was.  
"Hey Harry, I'll get you a dress robe for the ball tonight." He looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Kim for the Christmas present." He lowered his voice, "Please don't make it too fancy. Ron won't be able to buy any new ones and I don't want him to look foolish ok?" I winked and headed to the bus.

At Hogsmeade we spread out and ran all over looking for the perfect robes. I found one for Harry but not me. I ended up going to the Dresses for Daisies robe store. I found the perfect one in the window just in time to meet the bus back. I hurried up and paid for it. The women took forever to wrap it up. "My bus is ready to leave can't you wrap it magically please?" She frowned at me. "Young lady. I may be a Squib but you don't have to rub it in my face. You little Hogwarts students have absolutely no tact!" By the time I turned to leave the bus was gone! I walked back to Hogwarts and the sun was setting when I arrived. I ran past Filch who was pulling out detention slips and yelled "Hey! Get back here!" all the way to the Headmaster's Office. Panting I yelled, "Dumbledore!" He came down the stairs, "what seems to be the matter Kim? The ball is about to start and you should be with Chiba by now." "I had to walk back as I missed the bus, sir." Really? Oh no. More security to tighten around here. Who was watching the Gryffindor Bus? Oh dear. Well, don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Filch came and said " here is your detention slips." Dumbledore said "Filch, there is nothing wrong here. She is said she are late for the ball night so Gryffindor Bus were left her in Hogsmeade." Filch said, "oh dear." I said "excuse me I should go" I left them. And I arrived in common room and said "I late for ball. There is your dress robe, Harry." I go to my room and get dress for ball and I quickly brushed my hair and left it long all the way down to my ankles but for two small ponytails. The dress was beautiful. It was white and looked like it was designed for a princess. I felt so pretty and hurried down to meet Chiba. I saw Chiba's face look like he had been stunned. He said, "Miraculous! Kim you look like a the Princess of the Moon." He smiled and had the most proud look on his face. I winked at Harry who was elbowing Ron and saying, "She's my sister, Ron. Stop staring!"

The Great Hall had been changed into a formal Ballroom. The ceiling walls and lights were glittering with decorations and lights. We sat down and waited for the food to appear. Our plates were filled with all sorts of food. We had a variety of meats and vegetables, pudding and fruit. We had pumpkin juice in goblets for our drink. It was delicious and I actually ate a normal amount for the first time. I was so happy. I forgot all about the warnings that my father gave me. I looked up and across the hall I could see Malfoy sitting with a girl and laughing and pointing at me and Harry. Suddenly I remembered. I could hear Harry tell Ron and Hermione "If he doesn't stop pointing at us I'm going to get up there and throw his food right in his face." I said, "Oh Harry. You really can't. Please. It's the Christmas Ball. Try to ignore him tonight. Or I can ask him to stop." An hour went by and Harry was really squirming and looking at me hoping I'd do something. Finally I excused myself from the table and walked over the Slytherin corner. "Draco. Would you please stop pointing over to the Gryffindor table. It's quite rude and I assume with all of these lovely ladies you have here, you could think of something better to do." I turned around and saw Chiba had followed me. "May I have this dance?" I smiled and followed him to the middle of the room where tables had been cleared. The lights dimmed and other students came out to the dance floor as well. I felt like it was heaven. The room was so beautiful. Chiba and I were dressed like a Prince and Princess. I looked up again a the enchanted ceiling which had stars swirling. I blink and rubbed my eyes. "Chiba. Chiba. Do you see it? Look up! It's the Dark Mark!" He said, "What!" and looked up at the ceiling. "Kim there's nothing there. It's an Enchanted Ceiling those are not real starts. No way the Dark Mark could be there." I thought, ' I must be crazy. How can I see this and no one else?' I looked around the room and saw Dumbledore. He was looking up at the ceiling and back at me. "Ok Students" he announced "There is surprise in your House common rooms for Christmas. You find a mini-ballroom instead of your normal common rooms. You can complete your Ball there and stay up an extra hour. Breakfast is postponed until 8am Merry Christmas." The students cheered and left. But I stayed with Chiba and Dumbledore. "Sir, did you see it too?" He nodded but did not look worried. "Sir, how could that happen here?" He said, "Kim you and I were the only people who could see it. Firenze who lives in the forest has been telling me the Years of Darkness are coming." I looked puzzled. "He says, 'Mars is bright tonight.' Over and over again." I asked, "Do you think he means Voldemort is back? Will we all be under his rule?" He looked at me, "Not quite yet. But he will try. Your father tells me that you've been to see him." My heart started pounding and I looked from Chiba to Dumbledore and back. "ehem, yes sir. Sorry, sir." "Since Chiba has given you the locket of hair and you now have the green stones of the Healer, I'll need you to start an apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey-" "-me?" I interrupted. "But I, sir, I, I don't want to work in the infirmary. I have the stone within. I cannot heal like Madam Pomfrey." I explained. "Very well." He said. And I left for the Gryffindor ball with Chiba.

One week later it was New Year's Eve. "10,9,8…" we all counted off the seconds until midnight. "7,6,5..what!mmmmm" I smiled and looked up. "MMMM!" Instead of the beautiful handsome features of Chiba's face I was suddenly staring right into Draco Malfoy's eyes and he was trying to kiss me. I pushed him away. And yelled, "Expelliarmus!" but I didn't have my wand. He fell back into the wall. "2,1!" Chiba came up to me and we kissed as the bell struck midnight. I looked over at Malfoy to see if he was alright. "He'll be fine." Chiba frowned from behind me. "Unless he tries that again!" He took my arm and we left. Chiba said, "Kim what's happening to your mouth?" He shoved a mirror at me. My reflection looked completely normal except my lips had turned orange and I started singing, "Malfoy kissed better than Chiba…" I was aghast! Harry went running straight at him fists swinging. "You nasty nasty students!" It was Filch. Draco stood up, smirked and waived his wand at me "snog away" and my lips went back to normal. Harry glared at him and stood there. "10 points from Slytherin and 10 points from Gryffindor. Draco and Harry you will have detention with me this Tuesday night." He smiled and walked away. Chiba said, "Mr. Filch. Harry will not get detention as he technically hasn't done anything yet. But we will accept the loss of the 10 points." Filch muttered something under his breath about the rotten stinking arrogant prefects around here and stomped away. I walked back to Chiba and kissed him. Harry and Ron groaned. Hermione said, "Would you two please stop doing that with all of us around! Its gross!" We smiled and sat down. Malfoy looked at Harry and me, "I'll be back later. I promise." "Out of the common room now! Back to Slytherin house!" I screamed "Or" Chiba said " 10 more points from Slytherin." I am happy what Chiba said and I said "We need change the password. And we need to go to Dumbledore." Chiba said "Ok." Chiba and I went to see Dumbledore. We knock the stone and I told "I need you, Dumbledore, sir!" And he come down and said "what now matter?" "Malfoy know the password and we almost fight him, sir." Dumbledore smiled, "The new password is: Gesundheit. I noticed points had been taken from Slytherin, which explains it. Now that Amelia LeDeuf has fallen ill, I think we need a new Prefect for Gryffindor house. Kim, would you mind?" "What happened to Amelia?" Chiba laughed and said, "Professor Trelawney gave her some root of wuariani instead of tea. Her stomach started growing wildflowers from her belly button. They won't go away until the fall season – they are a summer seed. She's stuck in St. Mungo's until then eating weed killer." I smiled, "Oh I'd be happy to help! Thank you sir." Chiba said, "ok now ask him." I looked up sheepishly "Sir, if that happens again and Malfoy tries to um, well, to kiss me, what do I do? I don't think it befitting a Prefect to push him again." Dumbledore said, "Oh Kim. It's important that as a Prefect you remain calm. You can either deduct points or give a detention. But I don't think Malfoy will try kissing you anymore. Rumor has it Ms. Parkinson is seeing Draco and will most likely be none too pleased to hear what he's done." I sighed in relief and smiled at Chiba. We walked back to Gryffindor house Common Room hand in hand. It was like a dream.

* * *

Chapter nine

Break Up with Chiba

Valentine's day was approaching. All around the schoolgirls were giggling and boys looked positively worried as they either avoided some girls or tried to impress others. I thought it was so foolish. I had never had a boyfriend until Chiba and it was so natural. Nothing could happen to us. Ron was hitting Harry over at breakfast and Hermione kept yelling "Shut up you two!" The owls came in to the great hall with our Valentines. The girls fairly leapt from their seats and grabbed the owls before they landed. The boys turned green ready to vomit from nerves. On my plate I had an OWL drop three Valentines. Chiba looked at me and looked at his owl that was barely able to fly the Valentine from me was so large. He opened it and it started singing very loudly to him. He blushed when the line, "Chiba my one and only, Chiba my forever" was repeated. But the color dropped when he saw my owl. "I only sent you one." I gingerly opened the one that was black and red. "I definitely did NOT send you that one." He frowned and crossed his arms. "who has the nerve to send you a valentine?" I looked around and Malfoy was watching. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. Up popped a large heart shaped pink cloud and the words " I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND PLUAS BE MY VELNTINE." Chiba started to laugh. "Ron! Hey look, you spelled it wrong!" Ron sank beneath the table and Harry started pounding him. Hermione just starting eating very rapidly. Chiba said, "Oh I guess I don't have much to worry about. Open the second one – that's not mine either." It was green and I opened it up and Malfoy was still looking. "HEART OF DARKNESS HEART OF LIGHT WONT YOU COMPLETE MY VALENTINE TONIGHT? CHRISTMAS WAS A DREAM NEW YEARS WAS EVEN BETTER PLEASE DO NOT SHOW CHIBA MY LETTER" He grinned at me and winked. Chiba got bright red, stood up and said, "Well Kim. I had no idea anything happened after Christmas. Is there some thing you need to tell me?" I said, "You shouldn't be worried about you. This is about Malfoy!" I was embarrassed and angry at him for not trusting me. "I hate Malfoy and I have good reason!" Chiba raised his voice, "Oh really? If you hate him so much why is he always smiling and winking at you and what's this about NEW YEARS EVE?" Malfoy stood up and waved and blew me a kiss and sat down. I was mortified. "He kissed me again! OK?" I screamed and started to cry. I ran back to the common room and started crying. I pulled out books to help me calm down, but nothing worked. Some first year girls were standing in the corner whispering at each other and looking at me. "I'm FINE. You are dismissed to your rooms. I expect them to be clean when I check in a half hour." They slowly left but their whispers were louder, "I heard Malfoy has a thing for her – I heard he used a love potion – I heard she dumped Chiba – I heard Chiba broke up with her and I hope he likes me!" they giggled as they left. This did nothing to improve my mood. I cried even harder. Now I understood why I thought he was cute that day. I had been the victim of a love potion! I knew I had to explain to Chiba. But I knew I had to have proof first and I needed to get it fast before Malfoy tried to use one on me again. I looked over into Hermione's books on the table. Her first year Charms book was open to the Appendix: Enrichment Charms for Avid Learners. Step One: Resisting a love potion. This was it! I followed the directions to make sure no more would hit me. Step Two: Charm for Protection from Love Potions.

Corpus Cupid Unpuissant.

I took out my wand, wiped my tears with my sleeve and held my locket that Chiba gave me. "Corpus Cupid Unpuissant!" I said. Nothing happened. I tried again "Corpus…. Cupid… Unpuissant" broken hearts emitted from the end of my wand and fell around me. "Smart move." Hermione said and smiled. People were returning from breakfast. I waited for Chiba but he never showed. I started to worry. "Hermione, did you see Chiba leave the great hall?" She said, yeah but I saw him go towards Hagrid's house and Penny Pitchwater the first year student was following him." My eyes widened. I swallowed and said, "Oh. Ok, If that's how he feels. I'll let him alone for a while. Humph!"

* * *

Chapter 10

O.W.L. s and N.E.W.T.

And I stormed off to class. I sat down and finished signing my name to my homework before I turned it in. Chiba sat across the room and glared at the front of the room. He wouldn't look at me. Malfoy sat down right beside me. "Draco, You are not a sixth year as you know very well. Go back to your class. Or I will deduct 10 point for make me love you." Draco turned to look behind him and saw Chiba's jaw drop. He mouthed back at me "you love him?" I said "NO!" Draco grinned and left. But the teacher said, "Kim, are you actually saying no you don have your homework ready?" I raised up my parchment, "Ma'am I have it here ready to give. Sorry for the interruption." I walked forward and handed in my homework. "Ok Kim it's time for your O.W.L.s now. You are dismissed to the exam room" I was so excited and ran out of the room. "Oh chasing after Malfoy, lovely." He looked at his watch and took it off and put it in his pocket. I held the necklace for good luck and entered the exam room. I felt good taking exams. I forgot about my argument with Chiba. Nothing was important now except getting all Outstanding grades. This was the most fun I'd ever had! The teachers smiled at me. Even Snape said, "Well Kim. As pompous as you are I can't seem to find any way that you could have cheated. This is the best potion I've seen this year. I'll be forced to give you an O if I can't find some way out of it." I grimaced. " Snape, Uh excuse me, Professor sir Snape sir. I studied and studied honestly." He said, "well, it seems you have been studying less and wasting more time chasing around Draco Malfoy. Why don't you stick to dating members of your own house! 10 points from Gryffindor. That will do just the trick to make me feel better about this O." I looked at his beady black eyes and greasy hair, started crying and walked out as fast as I could so he would not see me if I was crying. I was going to get the other exams by Dumbledore. The N.E.W.T is easily test for me. And I felt got all right for N.E.W.T and O.W.L test. Dumbledore was vary happy and said "you get all Outstanding grade." And I was talking about Snape and Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy kiss me again what I do and Snape said 'wasting more time chasing around Malfoy. You stick to dating members of your own house. And he deduct me 10 point make him felt fine.' And I recognize Malfoy using love potion. To make me victim him. And I use charm to protection from love potion from Malfoy." Dumbledore said "first year shouldn't make love potion yet. And he need deduct 30 point for make love potion." I said "Ok, and what about Chiba not trusting me." Dumbledore said, "That's not a matter that I can help with. This is something you and Chiba will have to work out on your own."

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Chiba and Kim Make Up

Spring enveloped Hogwarts and the sun was everywhere. The gardens around Hogwarts were in full bloom. Everyone was happy except me and Chiba. Oh – and Snape. He continually rubbed his left arm and paced the hallways with every growing discomfort. The amount of points was so low from him temper that really no one was winning or losing. We all had only 10 points per house. Even Slytherin students were wary of crossing his path and had been behaving unusually well. The only other teacher we feared more was Quirrell. He barely had come to classes. They were usually cancelled which made us happy. I ended up studying sixth year D.A.D.A. with Dumbledore and then I would teach Hermione her first year level.

About a week into the 4th quarter, Hermione and I were about to start our lessons. Ron and Harry burst in and said, "Hermione did you tell her yet?" She turned beet red and said, "No, I haven't told her. I haven't told Dumbledore I haven't told Chiba!" They said, "Fine! We will! Kim – we have been following Quirrell and we think we know where he's been going." "Yeah" Ron said, pushing Harry out of the way "We saw him in the horrest with fagrid. I mean we saw him in the florist with gradid." Hermione said, "She's just a girl Ron! Honestly! What he means is, we say him in the forest when we went to visit Hagrid this week." "yeah! Gradip vorrest with –" Ron was trying desperately to finish his sentence and took no notice that Hermione had already said something. "Silencio!" I said and pointed my wand. "mmmmm! Mmm!" Ron grabbed his mouth and then his heart and fell over. "Um, Kim Ron's been having some trouble getting words out around you." He giggled. Hermione slammed her book down and said, "well Great Gryffindor's wand! That boy acts like he's never seen a girl before! He has a sister and it's not like I'm a boy or anything!"

"OK let's get back to your forest story." Kim said. Harry kicked Ron and he woke up. "Well we saw him looking real pale and Hagrid mentioned something about a unicorn. I couldn't get much out of him cuz he was crying so hard but I think a unicorn had been injured and I bet its Quirrell. You've got to tell Dumbledore!" I looked at them. "Harry, Ron – no don't fall over – Hermione. I think you three need to tell him. I wasn't there." They grumbled and Ron smiled weakly. "Harry, I think you need to be very careful. I don't know why and I can't tell you but do not get in any fights this week." Harry said "Ok, I will be careful." I said "You better be."

I woke up in midnight I run to Harry and Ron dorm. And I saw two empty beds. I run to window and I saw Quirrell and three student who looked like Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the forest. Then I ran down to get Dumbledore. Something didn't feel right. Dumbledore must not be there. What was I to do now? I was worried about the lot. I turned back and ran towards the forest avoiding Filch in the hallway by pretending to be looking for a first year sleepwalker. "When he wakes up, you send him right to me for detention!" He growled and kept walking. Outside all seemed quiet. I headed for Hagrid's house and passed it on the way to the forest. I stopped at the edge and looked around. No one seemed to be there but I knew that's where they were headed. I decided to go in and find them. When the darkness of the forest roof covered me the feeling of danger was almost tangible. I could barely see except for patches of moonlight here and there. I kept looking. My anxiety grew. They must be caught or I would hear them arguing or something by now. I inhaled but a gloved hand blocked my mouth. "MMM! RRRRMMM!" I couldn't yell! I felt my hands being bound. I was being dragged away. I looked behind me to see who it was. A pale face gleamed. Not Quirrell. Not Voldemort. I had no sense of who it could be. I studied the face. Lucius Malfoy! Oh no! I tried to fight it. I had no powers without my hands. "Reversinty" My hands were bound in front, not back. "Accio Kim's Wand" one of my wants went flying out. I fumbled for my locket out of habit. He removed his hand from my mouth. "Why are you here? What are you going to do with me?" "Lucius smiled. "Well. Anything my son wants. My son gets. Imagine the power we would have by sharing the Malfoy and Kim Heather's powers. Imagine the possibilities for my son. You will love him. You will become part of our family and we will have more power than even Dumbledore." I looked at him in disgust. Draco appeared from the darkness. "Kim I tried to explain to you the power of combining Dark and Light. I tried spells but they stopped working. I have no other choice. I always get what I want. Always." I struggled with my hands and pressed the locket harder. I thought it might break but I didn't care. I needed to hold something good. "You are disgusting. Generations ago you and I were family. I am your stepsister. That power has passed to my line. It cannot be given back." The look of fright on his father's face. "What? Kim Heather Gryffindor? Daughter of Slytherin my brother? Draco, you should have told me. We are leaving right now." I was alone in the middle of the forest. Who would save me and my brother? Who would rescue the unicorn? Who would tell Dumbledore I needed him?

A bright light emanated from the castle. Chiba woke up clutching his heart. He grabbed the watch I had given him last Christmas and looked at it. MORTAL PERIL. Out the window he jumped and ran full force towards the forest. Just off to the left he though he saw two blond men hurrying away. 'I'm too late!' He thought to himself. He checked the watch again. MORTAL PERIL. 'Stupid watch.' He banged it and kept running. He as he got closer he checked the watch again. WITH CHIBA. "what!" he said out loud. I screamed "Chiba! Help!" He ran towards me and bent down. I put my arms around him and gave him a big hug. "You're here. How did you know? Get my hands free. We've got to save Harry." Chiba touched my wrists with his wand, and said, "Harry is safe. He got caught by Filch and was sent straight back to bed." "You saved me!" I hugged him. "Malfoy brought his father. They tried to force me to marry Draco. They just wanted my power." Chiba's eyes grew wide. "You mean you never liked him?" I shook my head. "Of course not. Don't you remember my Valentine?" We walked back to the Castle and I said, "I bet Dumbledore is back, we need to tell him." At the gargoyle we stopped and said, "I need Dumbledore." The gargoyle said, "Come back tomorrow. You seem fine. He's busy." Dumbledore appeared behind the door and said, "Now, now. What seems to be the matter?" I said, "It's Malfoy, sir. Sorry Chiba. They captured me in the forest and tried to force me to marry Draco so they could take my powers." Chiba said, "yes sir and as much as that bothers me. Kim is safe. Something else is going on in the castle. Have you seen Quirrell? Have you heard about the unicorns?" Dumbledore said, "Yes I have and I have also heard about the unicorns. You have had a rough evening. Ron, Harry and Hermione have already been here. Goodnight." I felt a desperate need to seen my father. "Sir, I need to see Gryffindor Sr. It's urgent." Dumbledore said "no you may not." I said "it about my step-bother has the problem, sir." Dumbledore said "Ok you may." I said "Ua saia Thuoghtiain" I walk pass though the wall.

I said "Father, I need you now." My father said "goodnight." I said "Do you hear me? It about Malfoy." My father stocked and said "do you no power left" "no I have a lot of power. And I still have your wand." My father was relieved and said "I told you not get near Malfoy" "but he is my brother. When I was marry to Malfoy brother, named Chiba." Father said "whew, ok they know you now" "yes. They know me now my name is Kim Heather Potter Gryffindor. But they not know Potter yet. Do you know Harry James yet?" "no" "That my brother, Harry James Potter." "Oh. They need a time to defection by Brother, Saliom Slytherin." "And me?" "yes you will know when it time? One year later you will know who dead in the chamber. And who lived in chamber." " yes I know it. That is my sister Kim Heather Dumbledore Gryffindor. And the Basilisk who lived in chamber." "people in chamber" "my daughter." "yes." "Ua saia Thuoghtiain."

I was so tired. I exited downstairs and Chiba walked me silently back. That night I slept very well.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Facing the Evil

The next morning, the trio told me about Quirrell. Hermione said "Quirrell are eating unicorn." I told them, "It's the elixir of life." "Really?" Hermione said with a look of disgust and awed interest. I continued, "If someone dies but is not completely dead, the elixir of life can bring them back to full power." The three young ones stood in shock. "Stay here guys. I'm going to get Chiba – I'll be right back." I knocked on the door to the boys section of Gryffindor house. A second year walked by and I said, "Please go get Chiba." Looking scared to be speaking to an older student he quickly said, "ok" and ran off. Back he came looking very proud with Chiba following right behind. "Here he is!" The student stood there smiling at us. "Ok run along" Chiba said. He nodded his head like an eager dog and ran off fairly tripping over his robes. Downstairs we sat on a sofa in the Common Room. Chiba said, "How are you?" "I'm fine. But more important I found something out about Quirrell." His eyes widened and I kept right on talking. "He is the one who has been killing unicorns. I suspect Voldemort is using him as a host body until he gets enough elixir of life to regain his own body and the Sorcerer's Stone." Chiba looked very grave. "We have to find out if it's true. Let's follow him and see where he goes." I nodded. "Yes. But I have to help Harry, Ron and Hermione with their studies. I'll meet up with you at dinner and see what you have learned. Be careful!"

Hermione never really needed help, so she and I split up helping Ron and Harry. "I'll take my little brother and would you help Ron?" Hermione smiled, "Of course! Um, I mean sure I guess." She blushed and tried to look very bored as she got our her self-correcting pen. I gave her a knowing glance and she pursed her lips and shook her head as if to say, "No way!" I let it go and smiling to myself, turned to help Harry. Harry looked between us puzzled and shrugged. He let out a sigh and said, "Kim, I have to write a fifteen inch essay for Snape on how to make Veritaserum. Ugh, could there be anything more difficult or boring!" I looked over the paper. "Hate to break the bad news but Veritaserum is for making people tell the truth, not making them invisible." He gave me a sheepish grin and looked at his book. He shoved his wand off the page and saw underneath is, "Invisium." "Oh, I am a page ahead." Hermione giggled and even Ron laughed. "You should keep that one for tomorrow night's homework. Look on the bright side. Tonight you can finish this one and tomorrow you can rest." Ron scowled, "Yeah but what if he doesn't teach us that one tomorrow? We'll have wasted a whole hour on it! And I copied Harry's paper!" "No copying!" Hermione and I both glared at them and Hermione actually thwacked the back of Ron's head. "You could have copied mine!" The hour wore on and we finally finished. Hermione stormed off to lunch herself. "I'll take those so you two don't cheat and try to copy each other." They grudgingly handed their assignments in to me to keep until their class. "Off you go. I'll see you at lunch." I had an idea to save me some time. "Ocali! Could you please bring me a plate of whatever is for lunch? Remember small potions." From behind the curtains out stepped a house-elf. She was barely three foot tall and looked rather more like a boy except for her long eyelashes. Her face erupted in smile. "Yes Miss Heather. Ocali loves to feed Hogwarts students. Ocali will be right back!" I was then able to study and correct the boys' homework before their next class. Besides Ron's incessant poor citations, his essay was pretty good for the first half thanks to Hermione. The second half was terrible. I figured that was right about the time when she got mad at him. She must have taken her self-correcting pen back and made him try himself. I giggled and thought, "well this way at least he's doing his own work."

When they returned from lunch, I was eager for news of Chiba. "Did Chiba come back for lunch?" All three of them shook their heads. "Did you even look for him?" Again all three shook their heads. I was a bit miffed. "Well, what good are you if you can't take your eyes off your plate for one minute?" The afternoon passed extremely slow. Finally I went to dinner.

I sat down and Chiba's seat was empty. Randy J. Romelfanger sat across from me and filled his four plates as usual. "Dudley pass me the sprouted corn beans with gravy please." Randy kept eating. "Oh! Sorry you remind me so much of my muggle cousin Dudley." I got a sick feeling hoping that I'd never told him about my over-sized under-intelligent cousin. He grabbed the food and without stopping his own vacuum-like magic of making the food disappear into his mouth, he held it out and said, "hmm, don't take 'oo muck. I'm eafing de resf." I took two spoonfuls and his arm retracted and dumped the remainder onto his place. "Hey Randy, you know these plates magically refill. You don't have to be so selfish." I looked to my right to see Chiba taking his seat. "Well!" I said. Chiba started tugging on the plate that Randy had. Randy was holding it so that when it refilled he could empty it again. At length he finally released the plate into Chiba's hand. "Let's wait until after dinner. Too many ears and _mouths_ around." He said and tilted his head over towards Randy. We ate faster than usual and went back to the common room. "You know Chiba. There's a reason why I don't eat much. Watching Randy and my cousin Dudley eat is enough to make me hate food. I don't think I would eat unless I absolutely had to. They are disgusting!" Chiba chuckled. "Well do you want the news or not?" "Well of course I do. What did you find out?" He got a self-important look on his face and said, "He's going to the third floor tonight. I think we need to follow him." That afternoon we practiced disappearing. I held Chiba's hand but every time I tried I would be invisible and he was only partly invisible. Nearly Headless Nick thought he was a ghost and was like, "Finally someone cool to keep me company around here!" "Sorry to spoil your day Nick, but I'm not dead, I'm partly invisible." Nick smiled and said, "Oh! So that's what you want to be called eh? Well give it a few hundred years you will admit you are dead." He left shaking his head. Harry said, "Kim Chiba! I've got an idea! Remember that essay I wrote? Can you make Invisium?" I let go of Chiba and both of us became visible. "Sure! Let me borrow your books, it should be ready by the time we leave tonight at 10." That night we got ready to leave and I pulled Chiba aside. "We have only an hour to be invisible. This is beginning Potions and I forgot it doesn't have the recipe for long-term invisibility and I didn't have to time to get to the library." We decided to sneak all the way there and take the potion at the last minute. "Let's hope we don't get caught by Filch or Snape." He said. "Harry, you know what you have to bring. Hermione and Ron, meet down here at 10. Don't forget the flute. I don't sing very well and last I checked neither do any of you." "Your sister is _so_ cool." Ron said to Harry. "What's so cool about her?" Hermione tried to act casual. "Hey kids, I can hear you. See you at ten." Ron looked like he'd been hit with a cauldron on the head. He mumbled something and ran off to his class.

"I can't believe he skipped over Invisium!" Harry yelled at he threw his books down in the Common room at 9:30. "At least Snape only gave us a ten inch essay tonight." Hermione said. "And it's on Love Potions." Ron said smiling. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "No, it's not Love Potions. Don't you even stay awake in class? It's on Dove Potions."

At 10:00, I took four test tubes. And then I pour Invisium in the test tubes. Chiba and I go get the trio. I am getting Hermione. Chiba is getting Harry, and Ron. I gave Chiba the Invisium, two test tubes. Chiba drank it, and his body changes to invisibility. I said, "Chiba, are you invisibility?" Chiba said, "yes, I am. Well, will you be invisibility?" I said, "Ok, Ua insiriy." I turn invisibility. I smile at myself. They don't know where I am. But I can see them. "Ok, let go. When we arrive at 3rd floor, we will see each other again." We are at 3rd floor and I check it out if Snape and Filch are this floor. But I see Peeves in this floor. I said "Peeves, I am Baron, I have an reason be invisibility. Leave this floor for me." Peeves said, "Oh sorry, sir Baron. I will leave this floor." Peeves left. I said in regular voice " whoa, that was really close." Chiba said, "you are right I am change my body to visibility." I said "It a hour later, Chiba. Ua yirisni." Chiba said, "oh you were right." I said, "I can see that and also I can see you were in invisibility. Harry, get off that cloak." And I said, "Alohomora" that is unlock charm. Open the door, and I saw Fluffy, the three-head dog. Harry got the flute and started to play. Chiba and I were put Fluffy's pal out way of trapdoor. And then we open the trapdoor. Harry gave Hermione the flute and start play. Harry jump off though the trapdoor and then I. Harry and I was laying kind of plant and then Harry yell, "CHIBA, HERMIONE, AND RON JUMP DOWN HERE!" Chiba jumped though the trapdoor and then Ron and then Hermione. Chiba lay on the plant, then Ron, Hermione. I start to disappear. Chiba look around, I was gone. Chiba said, "Hey, guys, where is Kim?" I hear Chiba get worry and said, "I were above you. If you start to calm, then you are going to disappear too. That is my theory." Hermione start calm herself, and then she start to disappear. Chiba did same thing, then Harry. I said, "That is Devil's Snare. Ron is still up there. What you do?" Hermione said, "You do anything." I said, "I can't, my wand is danger to anybody. If I point to Ron, he will dead." Chiba said, "Kim, it possible, if u point to Ron, he will dead. I saw you using the white wand. It safe for Ron." I said, "It different wand." Chiba said, "I remember you safe someone that petal fall off of someone ears." I said, "It different wand. I have three wands, one is fire, two is anything, and the third is fire, air, water, and earth. Third wand is danger for anyone only me can touch, first or second wand is ok with anyone. And I brought third wand only." Chiba said, "You should bring second." Hermione said, "Oh, ok, what Devil's Snare hate?" I said, "You read book about it. And what you think." Hermione said, "Devil's Snare love dark, so hate light?" I said, "Yeah." Hermione said, "there is no wood in here." Ron said, "ARE YOU WICTH OR NOT?" Hermione said, "Lumos." Devil's Snare curl up. Ron fell down. He stood up. I said, "Here is Ron, let go to another room. I hear something." Harry said, "I hear wing, maybe bird." I said "Birds here, are you sure?" Harry said, "No." Chiba said, "Let go inside make sure." I said, "It is key-wings." Harry said, "Alohomora." It didn't work. I said, "I must to get on the broomstick. And catch key and I see the broken Key-wings on left side." I get on the broomstick and fly to broken key-wings. Key-wing getting closer then I ever though. And I flew to broken key-wing. And I catch the broken key-wing. And I thew to Chiba and Chiba catch and the key fit in the door and Chiba wait for me and I flew through door and Chiba close the door. I stuck the key-wing into the door. We walked into the room and dropped the broomstick. The room looked like a graveyard. All five of us walked in single file on to the chessboard. We got to the middle of the board and a life-size white pawn slid in front of us and blocked the way. We stumbled backward. Ron looked down as he realized he was not sitting on top of the black horse! Harry was in the square of the black castle next to him and Chiba was playing the black bishop! Chiba realized that the white pawn had made the first move and said, "Hey guys I think we are playing and it's our turn." Ron said, "Cool! I'm really good at chess. Chiba move diagonally four squares over to the right." The white queen smashed a knight into the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, facedown. Ron looked shaken, "This can't be happening! We could actually die?" Chiba said, "Oh, it had to happen now the other bishop is freed up." Ron said, "Harry, your turn. Go on." Ron recognized that Harry and Chiba were in danger. "We're nearly there," he muttered suddenly. "Let me think- let me think…Yes, it's the only way… I've got to be taken." I stood aghast. "NO!" Hermione and I yelled. "You can't!" Ron replied, "No, it's the only way, Kim. I have to be sacrificed to the queen then Chiba can make his move." Kim whispered to Hermione, "Don't worry I can float. I should be able to catch him before she slams him." Ron made his move – I floated behind him. "Don't worry Ron I will try and catch you." The queen rammed the horse. Ron went flying back right into me. I grabbed him and flew him off the board over to where Hermione and I were standing. I asked breathing hard, "Are you ok Ron? I've never carried anyone before." That sheepish grin returned and he blushed, "OH, I'm just dandy thank you." Hermione's face went from relief and happiness to disgust and fear. "Ron, get off it, it's Chiba's move now." "Chiba, you hear her! Go get that queen!" He looked nervous. Harry was frozen with fear. "Checkmate!" Harry yelled! "Hey that's my line." Chiba grinned at him. Ron turned to give Hermione a hug but Hermione was running over to Chiba with that same stupid look on her face. "You did it!" Harry said, "Hey! I almost died over here too and you two are gawking over my sister and her boyfriend. And Hermione after all, Ron told him the move. Let's get going." Two doors opened at the end of the room. We all went through as a group this time. "Ack! I cant breath!" Harry cried out. We were all choking. We backed out as a group into the chess room to catch our breath. "Look!" Hermione said. "A scroll." I picked it up and read out loud:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Five of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_Two among us fifteen hold only nettle wine,_

_Six of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right are twins once you taste them, through different at first sight._

I got six giants. And I get two nettles wine. I got all separated. I see three can though the purple fire. And I see two can though the black fire. I gave Hermione Ron and Chiba the one to get them through the purple fire. "You guys go back and get Dumbledore." I grabbed the last two and handed one to Harry. " Ok I'll drink it first then you drink yours and we'll go through the black fire." I drank mine, went through and waited for Harry. Harry drank his and met me a few seconds later. "That's QUIRRELL!" I yelled. I turned to see Quirrell standing in front of a mirror. I approached the mirror and looked inside. I saw myself pull stone out of my pocket, wink at me, and put it back in. I felt something heavy in my actual pocket. I wasn't sure if it was a real or fake stone. Quirrell said, "You've got the stone! Give it to me." "But it's a fake stone, this is the key for the real stone." I quickly turned toward Harry with a puzzled look on my face. I really had no idea. I knew what I had to do. I pulled out the stone and showed Quirrell. He leapt for it. I destroyed the red stone by squeezing it in my hand and using the power of fire. Quirrell said, "Now my master will kill me. How will I get the real stone?" "Get the boy." I heard another voice, it was muffled. Harry and I looked at each other. "Where did that voice come from?" Harry looked at me and then at Quirrell. "Harry, Quirrell is acting on Voldemort's orders. That voice belongs to Voldemort. Somehow he is using Quirrell's body. He's not the Death Eater himself." Quirrell shoved Harry in front of the mirror. The same thing happened. Harry felt something in his pocket. Quirrell said, "What do you see?" Harry lied. "I see myself winning the Quidditch match and Dumbledore is handing me the trophy." Harry walked towards me and handed me the stone trying to hide it from Quirrell. When it touched my hand, it dissolved into me like the other stones with power. A deep sense of love filled me – but not the power of the Sorcerer's stone. "Harry, this isn't the Sorcerer's stone." I whispered. "It power of love from Chiba Slytherin." And I think I destroy the Sorcerer's Stone. "Oops, I apologized to Quirrell. And I can't give back." I hand down and I touch Quirrell's body. And I saw 'He was dead before Voldemort inside the Quirrell's body.' I shook in my head. I could feel all the hate leaving Quirrell's body. I grabbed Harry and leapt backwards away from the body. "Harry, that is not the real Quirrell. Voldemort killed him and then took over his body." Harry's face turned white. "Harry grab my hand, only the love you have for your parents and the love I have for Chiba can fight this hate from infecting us. Voldemort's spirit is looking for a new body." We grabbed hands and concentrated on our love. A bright white light with a stream of red burst forth from my hand. I raised it and aimed at the body. A green glow met my light in the air and bounced back. Light filled the room and surrounded Harry and I. Then it all returned to normal. "We're safe Harry. We did it!" Harry wavered and I caught him before he hit the floor. Just then Dumbledore, Chiba, Hermione and Ron came running in. "Sir, I'm afraid he is exhausted. He used the power of love for the very first time to fight the hate of Voldemort." Dumbledore picked him up and we all escorted him to the hospital wing. Chiba said, "Are you ok?" I said, "Yes, the power of our love kept me alive. It is eternal. So long as we love each other, we can never die."


End file.
